


Dream Come True

by HPfanonezillion



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: College Student Peeta, F/M, Fanboy Peeta, Older Katniss, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: Peeta thought meeting Olympian Katniss Everdeen was the highlight of his life. But in all his dreams and fantasies, he never would have thought he'd actually end up alone with Katniss in her hotel room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for everlarkbirthdaydrabbles to honor aaltena26 on Feb 18th! The request was for smutty age gap. After kicking around a few ideas with writingbutunpublished, I settled on this one. She also betaed this and helped with some transition difficulties. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Happy reading!

Peeta remembered staying up late when he was eight years old to see Katniss Everdeen compete in the final archery round in Athens. She had been a frontrunner from the start, especially since she'd just barely missed out getting into the games four years before. She was his first crush.

When he was put in charge of showing the Olympian around campus as the Student Activities Board president, he was beside himself with excitement. He'd get to talk to her. Get her settled into her hotel. Introduce her to the group of students that would gather to see her archery demonstration.

"Calm down, Mellark. She's just a person." He told himself as he bounced around in the parking lot waiting for her arrival. "A really hot person you've had a crush on nearly all your like, but a person nonetheless."

A compact car that looked like it had seen better days pulled in and Katniss Everdeen emerged. She was even more beautiful that Peeta could have ever imagined. Her long brown hair hung in waves over her shoulders. The sign, "Dangerous curves" came to mind as she stretched and looked around. She removed her sunglasses and sent a smile Peeta's way, causing him to suddenly lose his normal ability to talk as her grey eyes landed on him.

"Are you Peeta?" She asked as she walked over, a blonde girl Peeta knew to be her younger sister in her wake.

"Yeah, that would be me." He managed to stutter, holding out his hand. "Peeta Mellark. I have to say, Miss Everdeen, I am a huge fan. I watched the final round in Athens when you won the gold."

Katniss laughed and blushed a little. "That was hard day. But the best day of my life."

"I thought the day I graduated high school was the best day of your life." The blonde girl teased.

Katniss laughed. "No, sorry, my gold beats your graduation _and_ your wedding day combined." She made introduction. "This is my sister Prim." She pointed her thumb toward the car. "That's Gale by the car. He's my best friend. Also my brother-in-law."

Peeta nodded. "Well, I can help you find your way around campus. Unless you'd like to get settled in your hotel."

Katniss smiled. "Already got settled, actually. We got up pretty early this morning. Gale likes to drive, so Prim and I slept in the car."

"Then, I would love to show you around our lovely campus." Peeta led the way, jabbering away about the history of the school, all the while thinking about all the things he'd done while looking at Katniss's pictures growing up. And all the things he was going to imagine long after she was gone.

Katniss didn't seem entirely interested, but she at least asked questions every once in a while. She smiled and reached out to touch Peeta's arm as they circled back to the start. "It's a beautiful campus.

"Thanks." He felt his heart pounding in his chest at her touch. "Can't take too much credit, but I'm pretty proud of it."

"As you should be." She said kindly. "So what time do I need to be back here tomorrow?"

"Your demonstration starts at noon. You can come warm up any time before that. We'll have a crew set up your targets and everything this evening. Someone will be on hand in the morning as early as ten." He gave her his most dazzling smile. "But I can make sure you have my number in case you need someone before that."

Katniss smoothly handed over her phone. "Thanks."

Prim cleared her throat. Peeta noticed a look pass between the sisters, but nothing was said. He finished typing in his number and handed the phone back.

"Call if you need anything." Peeta said.

"I will." Katniss replied with a kind smile.

* * *

"Oh, wow, isn't he cute?" Prim gushed as Gale pointed the car back toward the hotel.

Katniss snorted. "Please, Prim, he's a baby."

"What? Like twenty?" Prim said. "That's not a baby."

"Well, you're married, so I don't know what you're going on about." Katniss pointed out.

Gale chuckled. "Well, Catnip, _you_ are very single and I think you should tap that. It would be good for you. Improve your mood."

"Fuck you." Katniss crossed her arms. "It would just be weird. I'm thirty-two and he's barely out of high school."

Prim leaned forward. "He's cute and he's smart and he's totally into you. So what if he's twenty? He gave you his number." She squeezed Katniss's arm gently. "And he did say to call if you needed _anything_. I say a toe-curling orgasm counts."

Katniss covered her mouth as she laughed. "How do _you_ know it would be toe-curling?"

"The way he looked at you, he's probably been jerking off to your picture since he first figured out what masturbation was." Gale said. "He at least knows a little bit."

"Solo experience has nothing to do with how well someone will be in the sack." Prim argued. "But you should try it anyway, Katniss. Maybe it'll be a learning experience for him."

"Yeah, he could put it on his resume." Gale said with a suppressed laugh. "'I fucked archery gold medalist Katniss Everdeen.'"

Katniss shook her head as she continued to laugh softly. "I can't believe you two."

Gale shrugged as he pulled into the hotel parking lot. "Might as well go for it. He nearly came in his pants just looking at you."

This got all three of them going.

Prim said, "You'd know a thing or two about that, wouldn't you, Gale?"

His ears turned pink. "Don't know what you're talking about, Prim." He got out of the car and headed toward the front door.

Katniss and Prim followed, separating when they got to their floor. "Dinner in a half hour?" Prim asked.

"Sure." Katniss stepped into the room and looked around. She sat down on the bed and looked around. Maybe Prim and Gale were right.

* * *

Peeta groaned as Finnick beat him at yet another race. Which was unusual because he was pretty good at Mario Kart.

"You're a little off your game today." Finnick said.

"Just stressed." Peeta dropped the controller on the coffee table and stretched. "Like I always am when we have campus visitors. I shouldn't have run for president. This is a lot to take on."

Finnick snorted. "Sure. Has nothing to do with it being Katniss Everdeen, your nightly wet dream."

"Of course not." Peeta said defensively as he snatched up his ringing phone. The number was one he didn't recognize, but he answered anyway.

"Hi, it's Katniss." The voice that floated through the line was a little uncertain. "It's Peeta, right?"

"Yeah, it's Peeta." His heart sped up and he hurried to his bedroom to get away from Finnick's curious eavesdropping. "How can I help you?"

She seemed to hesitate a moment before she said, "You want to come hang out with me?" She laughed. "Would that be weird?"

"No, definitely not." Peeta said quickly. "But are you sure you want to spend your time with some college kid?"

"I'm sure. My sister and brother-in-law are still in the honeymoon phase of their marriage and I always end up being the third wheel."

Peeta chuckled. "I know that feeling." He paused. "So you want me to come for real?"

She laughed. "Yes, I do." She gave him the name of the hotel and her room number.

"Holy shit." Peeta said, staring at the disconnected phone. "Holy shit." He sat down on his bed and quickly pulled on his shoes. "Holy shit." He pulled a few condoms out of their place in his top drawer and stuffed them in his pocket before he hurried out. "I'm going to hang out with Katniss Everdeen." He said as he picked up his keys off the hook by the door. "Don't wait up."

Peeta drove like a madman to get to the hotel across town. He walked casually past the front desk clerk and up to the third floor.

Katniss opened the door just a moment after his knuckles made contact with the wood. She gave him a megawatt smile as she ushered him in. "I hope I didn't pull you away from studying or something."

Peeta shook his head and sat on the chair in the corner. "I was just playing Mario Kart with my roommate."

"I used to play that." She laughed. "When I wasn't doing target practice."

He sat down in a chair just inside the door. "So you really do practice all the time?"

She smiled and offered him a can of soda. "Not since I stopped competing so much."

"So no Tokyo for you?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I'm moving on to coaching. Maybe I'll get to go back in that capacity one day." She opened her can of coke and took a sip. "So what's your major?"

"Art with an emphasis on graphic design." Peeta said proudly.

Katniss gave him a kind smile. "That's a little lofty."

"It is." He said. "But my dad owns a bakery and I'll go back to help him once school is done. I can still do art that way and not ever be broke or homeless."

"Well, then, I suppose it's smart." She traced a grain on the table. "I never went to college. Too busy with hours and hours of training."

He nodded. "I didn't even want to go to college, but my mom insisted. I decided if I had to come, I was going to do it on my own terms. She wanted me to do a business degree, but I chose art instead to spite her. I plan on learning all my dad can show me, anyway."

She bit her lip and placed her hand on top of his. "I'm sure your dad would be very happy to do that for you."

"Yeah." His voice caught in his throat at her touch. He blurted, "I have the biggest crush on you."

She laughed and rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand. "I'm flattered."

He laughed uncomfortably. "I told a kid in school when I was about twelve that you were a family friend and that I talked to you all the time. He didn't believe me, of course, and asked my mom. I got in so much trouble for trying to start that rumor."

Katniss laughed at that. "Where did you grow up?"

"Like an hour from your hometown. We really could have known each other." Peeta took a sip from his soda and sat it down. "Do you have a boyfriend?" He felt himself blush and shook his head. "That's a little forward of me, sorry. You don't have to answer."

"No boyfriend." She said. "Never really had a lot of time for them."

"Because of the practice?"

She nodded. "Plenty of flings and one night stands, though." She gave him a steady look. "What about you?"

"I had a girlfriend in high school. Some flings of my own here in college. A few attempted one night stands, but they got weirded out when I took my pants off and made a quick exit."

She gave him a questioning look.

"Not anything to do with my penis." He said quickly. "They're usually pretty impressed with that. It's the fact that I don't have leg."

She glanced down.

He took the cue and pulled up his left pant leg. "Four wheeler accident when I was a kid. Too crushed to even consider any sort of reconstruction."

"How far…?"

"Just above the knee." He dropped his pant leg back down. "I've started trying to be up front about it when a girl doesn't know me. So she can run before I get my hopes up." He gave her a grin.

She smiled and placed her hand on top of his again. "Well, let me tell you, a prosthetic leg is nothing. You're cute. And two legs or one, I don't think I'd kick you out of bed for eating crackers."

 _This has to be a dream_ , he thought to himself.

Lifting his hand up, she pressed her lips to his palm.

The breath caught in Peeta's throat as his heart began to speed up. "You're so beautiful." He somehow managed to say.

Katniss smiled. "Would you like to go to bed with me?"

"Yeah, I'd like that very much." He followed her across the room. "And I promise I won't tell anyone about this."

She shrugged. "I guess if you want to brag about it, you can." She slipped her hands under his shirt, they were warm and eager.

"No, I don't brag." He smirked. "I've only slept with one girl that was decent and we learned all that together." He brushed his fingers along her cheek. "You'll probably want to forget all about this when all is said and done."

She shrugged and pressed a kiss to his lips. A groan escaped him.

"I feel like this is a dream and I'm about to wake up." He admitted.

She smiled and lifted his shirt over his head. "Well, this isn't a dream. I promise."

He grinned and whispered, "Prove it."

A quick pinch to his nipple sent a ripple through Peeta's body, causing him to let out a quick gasp. Katniss grinned and pulled him in for a deep kiss. One of her hands tangled in his hair as the other slipped between them to palm his growing erection.

He finally got the nerve to return her touches, slipping his hand up her shirt and sliding it over the smoothness over her lower back. The other hand grasped her bottom and pulled her closer.

Both of them were breathing heavily when she broke the kiss. "Take off my shirt." She whispered.

He swallowed and quickly complied. She wasn't wearing a bra. "Holy shit." He breathed.

She smiled and pulled him in again, dropping kisses across his shoulder.

"Katniss." He sighed.

She lifted her head and smiled. "You can touch me, you know."

"I feel like you're going to disappear as soon as I do."

Her smile turned mischievous as she took his hands and placed them on her breasts. "Poof!" She exclaimed.

He laughed and then picked her up by her hips.

She squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck as he took the last few steps to the bed. "Oh, wow, you're strong."

He smiled up at her. "I'm a wrestler." He sat her down, his lips grazing against her skin as she slid to the floor. He slipped a hand behind her head and buried his fingers in her hair. In a hoarse whisper, he said, "I brought condoms."

"Good. I begged one from Gale, but the more the merrier." She bit her lip coyly. "Can I finish undressing you?"

Peeta smiled and nodded. "Yes."

After a fleeting kiss, Katniss dropped to her knees and popped the button on Peeta's jeans. She pressed a series of kisses across his stomach as she pulled his pants and underwear over his hips. Following the band with her mouth, she placed hot kisses down his leg until she was met with the top of his prosthetic. His heart started beating a different rhythm as she paused and sat back.

She looked up at him. "Does it hurt?"

He swallowed. "It's like wearing shoes all day. Stuffy and annoying. Doesn't really hurt unless I've been walking on it too much."

She pressed his hips back until he sat on the mattress. She removed his shoes and the rest of his clothes. Running a hand up the length of both his legs she said, "Do you take it off or leave it on?"

"It's really awkward to wear." Peeta swallowed. "But if you would be more comfortable, I can leave it on."

Katniss shook her head and stood. "You can take it off. I don't mind." She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips before moving to sit beside him on the bed, kissing his neck and shoulder.

Even though it was a muscle memory, he still fumbled with the removal of his leg while her hands and her mouth moved all over his skin. She was messing with all his senses. His cock twitched as her hand spread over his lower stomach.

"Condoms are in my pocket." He gasped.

"In due time." She said softly, wrapping her hand around his length.

Peeta lifted a hand and tangled it in Katniss's hair once more as their mouths met in a crushing kiss that made his heart pound even harder in his chest. This was everything he'd ever dreamed of. All those nights staring at the pictures on his wall as he touched himself, wishing she could come out of those photos and take over.

And then she stopped and stood, dropping her pants to the floor before climbing into the bed and beckoning him with a single, crooked finger and a sly grin.

He dropped the leg and sock on the floor as he climbed up to hover over her. Their mouths met again and their hands roamed. Peeta slipped his hand between Katniss's thighs and circled a finger slowly around her clit until she was gasping on the edge of orgasm. Then he pulled away, just as she had.

"Can I taste you?" He asked.

"That would be great." She pushed on his shoulder.

He laughed and slowly trailed his mouth down her body. Pressing her legs apart, his mouth made contact with her hard and ready clit. She tasted glorious! And her response to him was nothing short of eager. She grasped his head and pressed herself into him. He took hold of her hips and doubled his efforts. She was panting and encouraging and just a short time later she was rocking against his mouth as she let out beautiful mewling cries.

When Katniss finally loosened her grip on his hair, Peeta moved up her body once more. He paused to swirl his tongue over her nipple as he palmed the other.

"That's nice." She breathed.

He smiled against her skin as he came to hover over her. "It was."

She combed her fingers through his hair. "Condoms in your pocket, huh?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

After pulling him in for a long kiss, she moved from underneath him to find his pants among the piles on the floor. She came up with a triumphant sound and waved a square of plastic. She climbed back on the bed and sat beside Peeta. Her hands trailed over his skin admiringly. With a smile, she leaned down and pressed her lips over his skin. Then she slid her tongue up the length of his cock, taking the tip into her mouth for a moment and swirling her tongue around it.

"Holy shit." He gasped.

She removed her mouth and grinned at him as she opened the condom. "Is that your favorite exclamation?"

"Yeah." He panted. "I'm still sure I'm going to wake up any second."

Katniss moved to sit on Peeta's thighs as she rolled the condom on his length. "For at least this once, Peeta, I'm the real thing." She grinned. "Wrinkles and all."

He shook his head. "You're perfect."

She rolled her eyes. "You know, I'm already naked and almost on top of you, there's no need for flattery." She moved herself forward and lowered herself over him.

"But you _are_ perfect." He sighed as she surrounded him and he gripped her hips to keep her from moving. If she went too soon, he'd come in seconds. And if he was going to fuck Katniss Everdeen, he wanted it to last at least a minute.

She leaned over and braced her hands on the side of his head. "God, you feel good."

He smiled up at her and bucked his hips. "So do you."

Katniss set up a slow pace, twirling her hips as she went. It nearly drove Peeta to ruin. It took all his power to hold off. But it didn't last long. He felt the tightening and she must have too because she sat back moved faster, stilling over him at the last moment. Everything was a little foggy for a few seconds as the orgasm took over.

She gently scratched his chest as he came back to himself, panting and heart beating wildly. "You good?"

He nodded, mumbling something that resembled a "yes."

She leaned over and kissed him once more before removing herself from him. She stretched out on her back with a satisfied sigh.

"Holy shit." He sighed.

She slipped her hand into his and brought it up to kiss his knuckles. "Holy shit, indeed."

Peeta laughed. "That's so much better than my dreams."

"Honestly," Katniss admitted, "that was better than I expected."

He turned his head. "Glad I could be of service."

"That came out wrong." She rolled over and pressed her face into his neck. "I'm sorry." She looked up. "How old are you, by the way?"

He grinned. "Twenty."

She nodded. "Not too bad." She rolled away once more. "I usually stick to guys my age. I don't want you to think I'm on some sort of quest for younger men."

He shrugged. "I don't care. Tonight it's me. And I mattered for these minutes. I may not matter to you a week from now." He kissed the back of her hand. "But you capped off over a decade of longing with a great experience and I will never forget you."

She grinned. "I'm glad I could be that for you." She moved over him and kissed him softly. "You can stay as long as you like."

"Thanks." He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. He didn't plan on leaving any time soon.


End file.
